Complicated Love
by BlamionexTandrexChax4evr
Summary: this is a Blaise/Hermione/Draco love triangle. there are four heads. Hermione Blaise Draco and Pansy. plus they're all Slytherin. This is going to be interesting year. rated T to be safe. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**I just got this idea and thought I'd try it out. Please review!**

**Hermione's POV**

After the war everyone had returned to Hogwarts to repeat. But they all had to be re-sorted as many people had been changed by the war.

It was taking a long time as everyone had to be re sorted.

"Harry Potter." Called McGonagall.

"Gryffindor!" yelled the hat. We clapped as Harry walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Ron Weasley."

"Gryffindor!"  
>"Draco Malfoy."<p>

"Slytherin."

"Hermione Granger." I walked up slowly. I sat on the stool. "Hmm… you've changed." Whispered the hat so that only I could hear.

"You're different. So…" the hat paused.

"Slytherin!" the whole hall gasped. Then there was silence. I didn't realize I had frozen until McGonagall was shaking me.

"Miss Granger… you must sit at the Slytherin table."

I stood up and walked over to the Slytherin table shakily. How am I a Slytherin? I'm a muggle born. I sat opposite Malfoy who was staring at me in shock. Everyone was. I heard Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson being sorted into Slytherin and Ginny being sorted into Gryffindor. Most people were sorted into the same house as before except for the odd few who were now more courageous or more loyal or whatever else. I couldn't help wondering how _**I**_ could be in Slytherin.

Parkinson sat beside me although I think it was because it was the only space left.

"How are _you_ in Slytherin?" she asked.

"I don't know!" I snapped. She seemed surprised at my snapping but got over it quickly.

She ignored me for the rest of dinner. But she couldn't when we discovered there was to be two head girls and two head boys. And they were Draco, blaise, Pansy and me. Four Slytherin's.

We found our dorms easily. This year's going to be interesting.

**Please review! Please tell me if I should continue! **


	2. Chapter 2

**What d'you think? Please review!**

**Hermione's POV**

No one could believe it.

First of all _Hermione Grang_er a _Slytherin_?

Secondly _four _heads? Why?

"Because it shows there are more than two good students in the school. And it also means the heads have a same gender confident the way most students have roommates." Was the reason McGonagall had given us. But I still believe she has another reason. And why do they have a head boy and a head girl sharing a room? That's right. I'm sharing a room with Blaise Zabini.

We each have a double bed. But their barely a metre apart. That night I lay in bed reading as Blaise came out wearing only his boxers. And let me say… the guy is HOT! Like mega hot!

Oh my God! Did I just think that? Ew!

I put my book away and turned off the light.

"Hermione?"  
>"Yeah?" I asked not looking at him.<p>

"Can I turn on the light?" he asked. I spun round.

"You're asking my _permission_?"

"Yeah. I don't want to keep you awake if you want to sleep."

"Oh. Right. Well… yeah sure." I replied. A considerate Slytherin? That's a first.

"Thanks." He said taking out a book. I noticed what the book was.

"You read Hogwarts: A History?" I asked incredulously.

"Oh. Yeah." He said blushing. "I've already read it like ten times but I really like it." He said.

"Me too!" I said.

"I know. That's why I read it in the first place."  
>"You read it because <em>I<em> read it?" was he blushing again?

"Well actually Draco suggested it because he said if I wanted to be smart then I should copy you."

"Oh."

We sat in silence with only the sound being that of Blaise turning the pages of his book.

I fell asleep quickly even though the light was on.

That night of I dreamed of Blaise. I dreamed of kissing him. Then he said "I love you" to me. And I said "I love you" to him. We were about to kiss again when I was shaken awake by said kisser. "Hermione?"

"Uh?"  
>"We have classes in half an hour."<p>

I jumped up.

"Why didn't you wake me sooner?"  
>"I just woke up myself."<p>

"Sorry."

"No prob."

Blaise got dressed in the room while I got dressed in the bathroom. I dressed in plain jeans and a fitting top that showed off my perfect figure. If I do say so myself.

**Blaise's POV**

I watched as she walked out of the bathroom. Man, that girl is HOT! How come I keep having these thoughts about _her_? Uh-oh. Especially with Draco. Poor guy is in love with her. Although most would think he hated her he's been in love with her since the first day he met her.

I nearly laughed at his face last night when we found out we're sharing for the year.

"You okay?" she asked. I realised I had been staring.  
>"Oh. Yeah. Sorry."<p>

"No prob." She said walking towards the portrait. I followed her out and we walked down to the Great Hall together. I saw people look around and start whispering as we walked in but Hermione took no notice. We sat at the end of the Slytherin table. Draco and Pansy were already there. Pansy was talking to some other girl while Draco just glowered at me.

"You two look cosy." He hissed once Hermione was out of earshot. I didn't reply.

"Well? Did anything happen?" he asked still hissing.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure you moron."

"Sorry it's just you know how I feel about her."

I just nodded. I couldn't tell him I was beginning to feel the same way about her.

**Okay so there is the second chapter! Please review! Reviews encourage me to write more! Next chapter will be Ron, Harry and Ginny's reactions. i'm sorry it took so long to update but i'm at a coláiste (and luvin it!) and dont have enough time to update! but i hope to have the next chap up soon! be patient and i will update asap!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please, please review! I LOVE reviews! They encourage me to write more chapters! Here is the third chapter! Enjoy!**

**Hermione's POV**

I know Draco and Blaise are talking about me but I couldn't hear them. I looked around. I was sitting at the Slytherin table. I never thought it would happen but it did. I could feel everyone in the hall's eyes on me. I looked over and saw Harry, Ron and Ginny's eyes on me. They looked confused. Very confused.

I nodded my head towards the door and got up and walked out. Harry, Ron and Ginny followed.

"What's going on Hermione?"

"Why are you in Slytherin?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I don't know why I'm in Slytherin. I have no idea what's going on." I answered.

"Are Malfoy, Zabini and Parkinson being mean to you?"

"Not really. I haven't really spoken to Malfoy and Parkinson but Blaise is all right."  
>"How come you've been talking to Zabini and not the others? And why do you call him by his first name?" asked Ron putting his arm around me. He sounded jealous. Of course. Typical Ron.<p>

"I've spoken to him because I'm sharing a room with him. I call him by his first name because he's not that bad a guy."

"Wait your sharing a room with him?" said Harry.

"Yeah."

"He didn't try anything did he?" asked Ron suddenly.

"No, of course not. He's actually really sweet."

Ginny hadn't spoken. She was looking at me suspiciously. Suddenly the bell rang.

"Oh! We have to get to Potions." Said Harry. He wrapped his arm around Ginny and walked off. Ron kissed me and pulled me towards the potions room.

We entered and took our seats, Ron and I opposite Harry and Ginny.

"Alright class. I am going to pair you up myself as when the students decide the seating arrangements no work gets done." Said Slughorn.

"Okay… Mr Weasley beside Miss Parkinson." Ron gaped at Slughorn in shock. So did Parkinson.

"But professor-" they began.

"No. I decide the pairings. Miss Granger beside Mr Zabini." Blaise and I didn't protest. We were friends. Sort of. Maybe?

We took our seats as Slughorn continued pairing people up.

"Miss Weasley beside Mr Malfoy." They had the same reaction as Ron and Pansy but met the same response.

"Mr Potter beside Miss Lovegood."

I hadn't realised but I guess I should have. All four houses were in this class. Probably because most parents were too afraid to send their kids to Hogwarts after all the bloodshed of the war. They wanted to keep them close.

I hadn't been able to track down my parents but the aurors were on it.

"Now today class we will be attempting to make Felix Felisis. **(A/N I don't know how to spell it as I don't have the book but it's supposed to be Liquid Luck)** You will find the instructions on page forty of your books. You have fifty minutes and you will be marked as if it is an exam. I thought it would be good to have a little challenge. Begin!"

I found the page. We worked in silence only speaking when we needed to convey instructions. I had to admit he's good. Actually he's brilliant at potions.

I sneaked a look at the others. Ginny and Malfoy were arguing in hushed tones about adding some ingredient. Ron and Pansy seemed to be ignoring each other. It looked very awkward. Harry and Luna seemed to be getting along very well. Hmmm…. A little _too_ well if you ask me!

"Okay class! The fifty minutes are up! Now I will check your potions." He said. He began walking around.

"Tut, tut. This is dismal. You can make a better attempt tonight in detention. P." He said to Ginny and Draco. Hmm… he seems a lot… stricter.

"Potter, Lovegood. Your potions seem pretty good considering the amount of chatting and giggling. A."

"Hmm… not bad. But could use improvement. That's your homework tonight. E." he said to Parkinson and Ron.

"Ah… perfect." He said coming to our table. "Simply Perfect. O." he said before walking off. I high fived Blaise under the table. I couldn't help thinking of how hot that guy is.

**Ron's POV**

"Ah… perfect." Stated Slughorn. "Simply perfect. O."

I saw Hermione give Zabini a high five. They looked so comfortable together. I saw her looking at him in awe.

Could something be going on? No way! Hermione wouldn't do that. She wouldn't! Not to me! Would she?

**What do you think? Please review! Please tell me what you think of this story! I beg you! I am enjoying writing this and hope you are enjoying reading it! Next chap will be more bonding! But who?**

**DxTxC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review! Thanks to all who have already reviewed! Please enjoy this chapter! **

**Blaise's POV**

"Okay class. For homework you must pick a potion and study everything about it. I want the ingredients, the theory, the creator and the time of creation. It is due next Monday. Class dismissed." Said Slughorn.

I walked out beside Hermione. I could practically feel Ron and Draco seething behind us.

The rest of the day passed quickly. Hermione chose to sit by me in all the classes. I was surprised but glad.

Uh-oh.

I can't believe I like her. And I mean like like! This is really bad. Draco's my best friend! It would be wrong of me to have feelings for the girl my best friend is in love with. It would be soooooo wrong.

"Okay so what potion do you want to do our project on?" asked Hermione that night at dinner.

"Um… I dunno. What do you want to do?"

"Um… how a love potion?"

"Sure. I'll get the recipe and you can get the creator and time of creation?"  
>"Okay. I'm heading to the library now. You coming?"<br>"Yeah sure." I replied. We walked out of the Great Hall together. I could feel everyone's eyes on us. I knew as soon as we were gone they would all start gossiping but Hermione didn't take any notice. We walked to the library.

"I'll get the books."

"Okay. I'll get us a table." Hermione said.

**Hermione's POV**

I watched as Blaise walked off looking for the right books. I walked towards the corner where the tables are.

There I got a shock. I stared at the back of the head of the person shagging the face off someone. The red hair.

"Ron!" I exclaimed. He jumped. He spun around and saw who he'd been shagging.

"You're shagging Parkinson!" I said. I turned and ran tears streaming down my face. I could hear someone calling me but I didn't turn. I kept running until I got to the heads dorm. I ran in and ran to the room I share with Blaise. I threw myself on the bed and sobbed into the pillow.

I heard the door open and close but I didn't look up. I felt Blaise sit beside me on the bed. I lifted my head into his shoulder.

I stayed there and cried as Blaise put his arms around me. Eventually I stopped crying.

"Thanks." I said.

"For what?"

"Staying here with me."

"No prob. What are friends for?" he said.

Suddenly I kissed him.

**Okay so I don't know if this counts as bonding but oh well. The ****Ron thing was always the plan but it's sooner than I expected. Please review and tell me what you think! Please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review! Sorry if the last chap was rushed! Please enjoy this new chapter!**

**Hermione's POV  
><strong>

I woke the next morning feeling as if a weight had been lifted on to my shoulders. Blaise was sleeping peacefully in his bed. Last night we had decided to take things slowly and keep our relationship a secret. But I'm supposed to be with Ron! I looked at the clock. It was only six in the morning. I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep so I quietly slipped out of the room. I walked to the common room and sat on one of the couches. I picked up a book and began to read. Ten minutes later I heard the portrait door open.

"Malfoy? What are you doing up this early?"

"I went out for a walk and now I thought I should get some of my homework done. What about you?"

"I woke and couldn't get back to sleep so I decided to come up here and read." Draco nodded before walking over and sitting beside me. He began his homework. We sat in silence the only sound was the turning of pages and the scratching of Draco's quill.

"Can you help me with this problem?" he asked me.

"Sure. Which one is it?" I asked sliding closer to him. He pointed it out.

"Well it's actually quite simple." I quickly explained it to him. After a moment I realised he wasn't listening. He was staring at me instead.

"What?" I asked dumbly. Suddenly his lips were pressed against mine. I wasted no time in pushing him away.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I screamed at him. I couldn't believe he had just done that.

"What do you think I was doing?" he retorted. Suddenly the bedroom doors opened and Blaise and Pansy walked out.

"What's going on?" asked Pansy.

"He just kissed me!" I said. Blaise couldn't control his temper. He crossed the room in three quick strides and punched Draco. Pansy screamed and knelt beside Draco who was touching his bleeding lip.

"What the hell was hat for?" said Draco.

"For kissing my girlfriend."

**I know this is a very short chapter! Next chap is Draco's reaction.**** Also Hermione still has to break up with Ron. Please review! **


End file.
